1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for solar heating fluid and more particularly to such methods and apparatus in which fluid is circulated through a hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to heat water by circulating it through hose contained within a solar panel having a sheet of Plexiglas forming one side thereof. The Plexiglas admits solar rays into the panel thereby heating the hose and the water therein. One such devise is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,278 issued to Demmer for a heat exchange assembly for swimming pools.
The Demmer heat exchange assembly is constructed by wrapping a particle board with a sheet of heat absorbing film. The edges of the panel comprise extruded aluminum which is cut and mitered to form a rectangular frame when the aluminum, edges are attached to the particle board. A sheet of Plexiglas which is cut to match the frame is mounted on and supported by the aluminum frame.
The Demmer device, although effective to heat water requires sizing and cutting of aluminum and Plexiglas. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for solar heating fluid which can be easily constructed without sizing and cutting materials such as aluminum and Plexiglas.